Animorphs: The Truth
by Traycon 3 and Fishey Me
Summary: Hi, it's traycon3. I've kicked Marco off the computer, but he's so persistent. He sent me the dumbest letter and seems to think that I should type it! I hate boys.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the alarm woke me as I fumbled for my glasses. The room went from completely blurry to clear in seconds. I pulled myself from the bed, used the bathroom and went down stairs for breakfast. My parents weren't home, and wouldn't be for the few hours. They had gone out for the day, just the two of them, which meant that the house was quiet, say for the screams of my two cats, Tia and Tati. "Yes, I hear you!" I called, opening the door and checking their food.

I stayed in my pajamas for a few hours, watching TV mindlessly, until the door bell rang. I walked out and peaked out the door. There was a group of five teens and a bird standing outside. I unlocked the door, slightly curious. "Can I help you?" I questioned, poking my head out.

"Yes. Um, are you traycon3?" One of the guys inquired.

I frowned, confused. "Yes, I am. How did you…" I stopped. Fishey-me sometimes calls me that at school, so I guess someone could have overheard us.

"Listen, this may sound crazy, but we're the Animorphs." The same guy stated.

I stared at him and cracked up. "Yeah, right. And I'm Spock from Star Trek."

"Ax," the guy looked at one of the other guys. The other guy started to turn blue as I heard the crunching of bones. It was enough to convince me. I stood, open mouthed, resisting the urge to reach out and poke him, if only to prove to myself that this wasn't an awesome dream. The phone rang, startling me out of my daze.

"Um, come in!" I shouted, running for the phone. "Hello?" I could almost hear Fishey-me flinching as I answered, my tone usually about five decimals louder than everyone else's had reached up to about seven.

"What's wrong, you're all out of breath." She commented, as usual.

"Just ran up the stairs." I lied, panting. "Listen, this is a really bad time, can I call you back?"

"Sure. See you then?"

"Yep." I hung up the phone and turned on the Animorphs, who had somehow all managed to fit into my hallway. "Erm, want to go upstairs and we can talk?"

**The True Story**

Disclaimer:

--Author Time--

I typed on the page. Turning to Jake, I inquired, "What do you think?"

"I think it looks stupid. I mean, what moron would read this crap?" Rachel stated.

"Fine, I'll fix it. Any suggestions?" I retorted.

"How about, Marco's Magnificent Adventures." Guess who said that one. Rachel promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Listen, we're not going to get very far with ya'll fighting." I interjected.

(How about "Animorphs: The Truth"?) Tobias suggested, after looking at my collection of Animorphs books.

"Can everyone agree with that one?" I questioned.

(I will follow my Prince.) Ax stated, simply.

"I think it's cool." Marco added.

"I think it's a wonderful title." Cassie commented.

"I'm game." Jake responded.

"Let's do it!" Guess again.

"Ok then. Let's try this again." I re-typed the name:

**Animorphs: The Truth**

Disclaimer: I don't really own the Animorphs, but they're standing in my computer room. And Marco says it's messy.

--Author Time--

"It's not that bad…" I commented, looking at the room that was, in fact, a complete mess. It was a wonder that all of them could fit. "Anyway, who's going to start me off?"

Marco grinned, "I will. Let's see…"

--Story Time--

**Chapter 1**

As told by Marco

"Ram the blade ship." Those were the last words Cassie read aloud to us as we sat, surveying the book store intently. The tale of the last couple books was completely wrong. Obviously after we had to stop our letters to Katherine Applegate, she was forced to create her own ending, which had appeared months before we had accomplished anything. We had lost many people in the battle, but most of us had survived. Toby and the other Hork-Bajir were a great help, but the long battle had left the Hork-Bajir Valley in ruins and their number was depleted by at least a third. Now Toby and the others were slowly trying to rebuild it, while feeding off the nearby trees. Ms. Applegate's story was interesting, but still wrong. Though, I wish I were the Marco in the book, who became a movie star and everything. That would be so cool. We all smiled as our friend, Caldera Octavius came back around. She was a nice girl and was trying to help us take a break after our hard victory. She had recently shown us a site on the web where she would talk with her friend shemmi on some boards and traycon3 on others. They were pretty good friends and we found out from Caldera that this girl wrote fan fictions. She showed us the site and some of the stuff that traycon3 wrote, apparently by herself. She looked like a decent enough author, and she, insisting we call her t3, invited us to role play with her.

After a few tries, we found neopets and managed to create an account. We role played until she said she had to go, which was fine. Rachel and Ax were having a fight over whether or not t3 was right about Rachel making herself sound "out of character".

--Author Time--

"Well, she did sound a bit O-O-C." I commented. "I mean, even if it is you, Rachel, it's kind of hard to keep your-self I-C. I've tried before and ended up asking F-M a ton of questions."

--Story Time--

So anyway, after she left, Jake convinced Ax and Rachel to quit fighting and to search for this traycon3 person. After an hour of searching as Jake and I watched some of the old Star Trek that was on for once, we found out generally where she lived.

--Author Time--

(Marco, did we not "track down" her friend Fishey-Me before we located her?) Ax questioned.

"I think Ax is right." Jake added.

"You tracked down F-M first? Sweat drop." I commented, drawing a large sweat drop on the back of my head. "Um, my computer is dying and F-M wanted to have me over anyway, so, yeah…can we finish this another time?"

"Sure," Jake responded. "Come on, guys. We really should head out."

"Listen, call me or nm me, ok?" I called, handing Tobias a slip of paper I had written my number on. "See ya!" I opened the window and let the ensemble of birds out of my house. Grinning, I watched them fly off into the horizon and called FisheyMe back. "Hey, F-M, I have a plot bunny…"


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I have some time to myself. I know, I know, I should have done this about a week ago, but I was swamped with homework, reading The Source for AP World and other such things, including deciphering Marco's letter. Now that I have some time, I've decided to take a shot at it, but first, a note to all the reviewers:

LilManiac: Thanks for being such a loyal fan! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll tell everyone what a plot bunny is in the story.

CASSIE101: Glad you are enjoying this!

Duo-of-Redwall: I be am Duo of Redwall, sorry about the no underscore thing, ff.n doesn't take those. Oh, and BOTHER! Hehe! Oh, wait, what did we have for math again? Just kidding! Seriously! Oh, go play your Yugi-O cards or something!

And now I'm done ragging on Duo. He's so fun. Oh, wait, Duo, who am I?

…Don't ask. It's something you'd have to see and I don't think he wants the world knowing his secrets…

All right, so like I was saying, it had been a long day…

--Author Time--

"Duo, I'm telling you, a plot bunny is not always evil. Sheesh, it's just a fuzzy bunny that gives people plots…No, it does not look like Wiz, or at least not in my mind. Anyway, I'll see you later. Keep it Fresh like an apple!" I hung up the phone, giggling. Duo was insane, but he was cool. I flipped through the mail for the forth time, slightly shocked over the fact that I wasn't swimming in "we want you to come to our college!" stuff. It was enough to drive an author mad!

"I'll just read some fan fictions, maybe," I told myself; I was trying to rid myself of the slightly eerie feeling that someone was watching me. When I got up to the computer, the letter was lying there, taunting me. Trying to ignore it, I sat at the computer and began to read some fan fictions.

A fly buzzed in my ear.

My eye twitched at the annoying sound; I raised a hand to swat it.

(WATCH IT!) A voice shouted, interrupting my reading. I jumped up, looking around. (It's me, the fly genius.)

"Marco?" I questioned, trying to calm my racing heart.

(Unless there's someone else that's as cute as me—even when I'm in fly morph—you have the right guy. Jake wanted me to check up on your progress.)

"Erm…well, I've been busy and haven't been able to type much."

(You did get my letter, right?)

"You addressed it to traycon3, but yes, I got the letter. Next time address it to me, not my screen name."

(Sorry. So, are you gonna type it up?)

"Once I decipher it, yes."

(What's there to decipher?)

I picked up the letter and began to read:

"'Traycon3:

It's me, Marco the Magnificent. You asked me for the rest of the story so here goes…

I, Marco the Magnificent, along with the rest of the Animorphs, went in search of this Traycon3. Gaily Jake and I began to—"

(I ne—) His demorphing cut him off. "—ver said gaily."

I shrugged, "Poetic license. Anyway, back to the story:

'—joke, enjoying ourselves as we went in search of t3. We figured maybe t3 was a guy who liked to role play as women, because what girl likes Star Trek, all of them, and Animorphs. Animorphs was definitely a guy thing.'

"Ugh, guys are so self-centered. I know plenty of girls who enjoyed it. As I was saying, though:

'We first tracked down her school. We snuck into the school, which wasn't that hard come to think of it. There were so many students that we blended right in. That, and it was only Jake, Cassie, and me who went. We were standing by some lockers across from a coke machine, watching people pass by before a teacher shooed us away. We followed this one girl who was heading to lunch. She seemed nice enough when we asked if we could join her. We ended up talking and the subject drifted to neopets and our role playing games. She mentioned a friend who was almost always on, but didn't specify who.

'Of course, I, being so magnificent, had a brilliant idea. We should ask everyone around if they know traycon3. This was quickly shot down.

'On the other hand, Cassie made a brilliant comment. "We should at least hang around and see if the Sharing has been here."

'Jake nodded and the vote was pretty much unanimous. By unanimous, I mean that Ax said his usual (I will follow my Prince) bit and Tobias decided not to vote. Other than that, it was unanimous. We decided the first thing to do would be to stake out the school.

'"I think maybe that girl you were talking about would be the best person to start with." Rachel said.

'"I agree. The Yeerks would probably want someone like her. She's smart, which would be a great asset to them." Cassie added.

'"Ok, I'll put on the charm and get all the info out of her," I volunteered.

'Unfortunately, I never got a chance. She was always hanging out with another girl and this guy. So, once again, I staked out the coke machine between classes. I watched as the other girl from this morning walked by. A few moments later, the girl we were following walked by, calling someone's name. I deduced that it was the girl from this morning. I was correct. ((What'd I tell you, I am magnificent after all.))

'What I had not expected was that the first girl was the one we had been looking for. "TRAYCON3!" The one we were following shouted. The former turned around.

'"Huh? Oh, sorry, didn't see you there."

'"I shouted your name four times. Is t3 all you answer to now?"

'The former flushed slightly. "I do respond to my actual name, I just didn't hear you, sheesh."'

"And that's where you left off. And you want me to type that!"

"You should have seen my first letter to K.A.A." Marco responded grinning.

Normally I'm not violent, but I was just itching to punch him. Fortunately for him, the garage door began to open. "My parents are home, I suggest getting out of here."

He left in a flutter of wings, leaving a feather and yelling, (Call me, we'll do lunch!)


End file.
